Selin'Hylt
Selin'Hylt vas Iconoclasm, independent courier registered to the quarian merchant fleet. Along with his suitrider geth partner, Hydra, he runs various jobs around the galaxy. He posts on CDN as WindWalker. History On Pilgrimage, he took work with a colonial militia a few systems away from Illium (they were looking for a mechanic when the ship he worked on made a stop there). He saved up his credits and soon enough bought passage to Illium itself. As a quarian, corporate sponsorship for a place at a good flight school was a non-starter, but Selin wanted to be a pilot, badly. He eventually signed on to a military-level training program at the Nos Astra Lanka Crop Flight Academy, which is open to anyone who can pass the entry exam (and pay the fees). During the Evening War, recalled along with almost all the galaxy's quarians, Selin was a shuttle pilot in the Heavy Fleet. His current ship was brought to the fleet as a gift by his father. The fleet later offered Selin the ownership if he agreed to join the mercantile division as part of the economic policies they were putting in place, post-War. They said that the patrol fleet had no further need for a retrieval vessel, but Selin suspects that the death of most of his family aboard militarized liveships played a role in their choice to make the offer. Personality Selin tries to maintain a level of optimism despite the fact that has to deal with the galactic underbelly regularly. He might come off as cynical at times, but he would rather do the right thing than the greedy or convenient if push comes to shove. He also enjoys the ability to travel space, and the sense of freedom that comes with it. Trivia "Selin" was once a honorific for shamans of certain Southern Rannoch tribes, those in charge of convening with the ancestors’ spirits and such. They were also archivists of sorts. The honorific was turned into a common name long ago, enduring to the present. Threads Coming of Age: Some Pilgrimage history. A Package Delivered: With Jacob Angelaus at Rannoch; a delivery for Nalia'Tonbay. Down To Business: A mission to the Caleston Rift sees the outbreak of war. The Project Supremacy Arc * I Found Something: A disturbing shipwreck is investigated by Selin. * A Business Proposal For Whiteout: Contacting Cerastes regarding Project Supremacy. * Into Darkness: Selin gathers a team to investigate the "Lost Fortune of House Jakul". Seasonal Celebration: Following up on his relationship with Angelaus, Selin attends a Christmas party at his house; Selin's first real visit to Earth. I'm Back And I'm Bringing Stuff: Selin reports that he's made the journey he always wanted to make, from one end of the "Silk Road" to the other. And he's brought back goodies. Corporate Warriors: Selin attends the Interstellar Security Convention on Illium. A Younger Man's Clothes, Chapter Three: Selin accepts a job with Xuumo. Paint It Black: Selin and Hydra's involvement in the Dulce Et Decorum Est arc. Finally Found a New Suit That Meets Me Criteria: An important upgrade. Pariah and Films: A rejuvenated Pariah still carries her prejudice of the geth, regardless of the other changes. Selin tries to talk about it with her, while they both meet the OP's impatient demand for cinema discussion. A Younger Man's Clothes, Chapter Six: Xuumo needs Selin's help again. Buzz The Tower: Selin is a contender for representing Veratix Station at the 7 Rings Race. Leading to... Aftershow Blues: It wasn't Selin's finest flying, and he feels a little down. Elseworlds Becoming One: A possible future for Selin. Category:Quarians Category:Characters